Red Handed!
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: The Officer was doing his job as he got a phone call, turning out to be a Prank set up by someone. When he arrives at the scene, something changes, & minds start to get confused. Is the Officer doing his right Job of being the Cop? Lemon KaixOC OneShot


**Red Handed**

* * *

**Its 2013 Everyone, Lets hope for each other and everyone that this year will be everyone best, and today at the UK in London the Fire Works was amazing and the Song choices! x**

**Lemon, Smut etc; OneShot**

* * *

**Officer!?**

* * *

_"Officer Officer i saw a burgurlar go into a house!" _A kid said as he was pranking the Cops over the phone, as Kai was the officer.

"What house, road and number!" Kai ordered as the other side the kid tried to not help but smirk.

_"House its the Miss Amy Knight House, Drinwell Road, Number 6!" _The kid replied as he sneakly, got all the information together as he knew who was in that house, right now.

"Thanks Kid!" Kai replied as he knew that on the other side was a kid, the sound of the voice was high and squeaky but a tone of a boy.

_"Ur your welcome, just hurry up!" _Again the Kid pretended to sound worried as kai put the phone down and put his, gear on as he went over to his car.

Kai chuckled to himself hearing the, kid telling him to hurry up as kai put his alarm up, on his ford crown victoria police interceptor it was black with lights in the front and on the top, as he put the address in the TomTom then making his way to Miss Amy Knight House. Kai was a bit new to the police officer character after beyblading he stopped that, Kai was only 20 being a officer but he liked it instead of having interest's in beyblading all his life.

"Miss Amy Knight" Kai said to himself as he was now searching the road, he was in the gith area but looking for the road and house.

Kai turned the alarm off so the culprit doesen't run away from the noise of the police car, kai found the house as he drove in the the drive noticing that the front foor aint thrashed or broken making him wonder as kai parked the car, and went up to the door. He rang the door bell as he waited for someone, if no one answered he would of broke the door down.

"Ugh who would knocking at this time its only 10:32PM seriously i need my sleep!" Amy complained as she was in her PJ's, black high waisted short pants the kind looks leather, karma clothing royal blue lace front zip, and a white boyfriend cardigan on top, with her midnight blue hair out its straight but with some loose curls at the tips reaching below her breast's.

She walked downstairs, as she answered the door seeing a cop, but because she wasn't in the mood she didnt care how she looked.

"Can i help you?" Amy asked as kai noticied and was surprised at her appearence.

"I got a Phone Call that your residence was being burgaled" Kai said as he noticied that amy was a student, at a school he went to before after he got a job.

"We'll im not getting burgaled, its probably a prank so..." Amy said as she was about to shut the door, as kai towered over her, and moved in.

"Look here Officer Hiwatari, its late and i want to sleep" Amy said as she tried to shut kai out, when amy said his name like that made kai want to strip her out of the clothes and fuck her.

"Kai" Kai corrected as amy rolled her eyes and looked at him as he looked like a good 6 foot leaving amy a 5'7'' in height between each other.

"Kai? I heard that name before" Amy said as kai raised a eye-brow and took his shades off.

"Look here Miss Knight" Kai was cut off.

"Amy" Amy corrected as she smirked, with kai smirking too.

"Look Amy I aint going until i found the burgurlar" Kai said as he stepped in, and looked around the house, seeing she was the only person home.

"Where's your parents?" Kai asked as Amy sat down on the staircase 4 step, looking bored.

"I moved here by myself, my parents are back at Russia" Amy replied as she was still sitting, looking through the window as kai smirked, as the front door closed and locked.

"How old are you?" He asked, as amy looked a little confused but gave in.

"19 you?" Amy asked and answered as she looked kai in the eyes, seeing a hint of amusement in them.

"20, thats ok atleast your old enough" Kai replied as amy smirked, she didnt think that kai would be 20.

"So your a young Police officer?" Amy questioned as she raised her eye brow standing up, heading towards the kitchen, as kai followed.

"Im new at the Police thing, so far your my best criminal" Kai said as amy looked at him with shocked eyes as she noticied he was checking her out.

"Wearing that makes you look like asshole and a bulky bodyguard" Amy said as she realised but then shurgged it off, as kai heard it perfectly clear and smirked at her as she wandered around the kitchen.

Amy stopped at a cupboard as she wanted to get something off the top shelf, she couldnt reach it as she bent over, kai looked at her ass and bit his lip. Kai looked at her still trying, as his lavender eyes wandered around the outline of her figure but her cardigan covered that. Kai walked behind her quietly and grabbed the jar, as he handed it over her, his breath closed onto her neck as she sivered a bit.

"Weak Chick" Kai whispered as amy felt angry and fiery inside.

"Im not WEAK!" Amy said as she pushed kai on to the middle counter of the kitchen, on his back as she was leaning between his legs, flicking his hat across the room, as she held his collar nearer to her face as she shot glares at him.

"Fine your not Weak, your sexy" Kai laughed as amy listened and smiled softly at his happy face, as kai noticies and stops.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kai sounded like a different person then, not a officer but himself as amy giggled using her hand to cover her mouth, as kai arwed and tried to remove her hand away from her mouth.

"Stop!" Amy said as she was trying to stop her self from, smiling. She got out of kai hands and ran around the kitchen.

"A OFFICER IS CHASING ME!" Amy joked as kai laughed and stopped as he noticies were she went, she knew that if she went up stairs he couldnt come, because it was her house he was entering.

"Come downstairs Now!" Kai yelled as amy was on the top of the stair case, kai was at the bottom looking up to her, as he went to off the kitchen light he came back to see her looking like a innocent kitten.

"You cant come upstairs Hah!" Amy said as she was celebrating on the top of the stairs to herself. Kai watched her move and notice that she dosent have a boyfriend and looking like she still got her innocence.

"Your still a virgin" Kai said as amy stopped and looked towards him.

"Maybe?" Amy played as she turned around facing the other way.

"Look at me in my eyes and say the truth" Kai said as amy turned around to, see him right there, he held her waist so she wont get away.

"Im still a virgin happy" Amy said as kai, smirked amy looked a little worried but then turning her frown into a smile.

"Very" Kai said as amy noticied his injured arm, it was his left arm at the fore arm. Amy grabbed his wrist lightly and pulled it towards her as she noticied it bleeded through a bit. She dragged kai into her room, rushing into the bathroom.

"Sit down!" Amy ordered as she told kai, which he did. He never met a lady who would be so domantrix at him.

Amy got the aid kit and put it on the other couch as she sat next to kai, who hissed while she took his dirty bandages off. She got some new bandages out for kai as she looked at the cut wound, amy got some cotton wool adding some hot water on it, as she dabbed it on the cut as she held tight on his wrist putting pressure on his cut, so it wont hurt as much.

"This may hurt, the cut you have isnt deep thank god if so, it would of damaged your ways of holding a gun or any kind of weapon" Amy said as kai was atonished at her, at how she knew about these stuff.

"What are you wanting to be when you grow up?" Kai asked as amy looked up to him as she was busy cleansing his cut. She looked at him as they were eye to eye.

"Well im studying in being a Doctor or maybe a therapist" Amy said as she got up to throwing the blood covered cotton balls away as she sat back down, getting the wool over the cut then placing it down with some tape.

As she got some, bandages and wrapped it around his arm, tight but not too tight, amy was done as kai looked at his arm feeling much better and cleaned. Kai looked at amy and smirked as she was tidying up he gently grabbed her chin lifting it up to him as his lips touched hers. This definately shocked amy as the two parted from each other.

"Kai what was that for?" Amy asked as she put her the kit away, as she was thinking about her lips.

"Something to thank you" Kai said as he was urging himself to, say what he really wanted to say.

Kai got up heading towards amy, as he tapped her shoulder scaring her bit as she stepped back a bit as she slipped in her shower with kai, quick actions as he held her by the waist so she wont fall into the shower floor hurting herself, when amy fell backwards she grabbed what was the close's thing to her to grab as she grabbed the shower handle she felt she turned the knob as she felt some trickle of water abover her and kai.

"Uh oh" Amy said as kai was confused, but then feel the a warm sensation drip over them.

"Atleast you aint hurt" Kai said as amy smiled, amy felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside her when kai said that.

"Amy when i first saw you, for me it was love at first sight, im willing to do anything for you, i want to love you, caress you, hold you, kiss you, embarace you, live with you until we die even after that. I wont let another male touch you or hurt you I want you to be my girlfriend and only mine." Kai said as amy was speechless, she didnt know what to do, but let her heart and feeling run over her.

Amy put her hands around kai neck and kissed his lips, as it was like kissing in the rain. Kai was surprised as he returned the kiss to her, kai loved tasting amy essense in his mouth, on his tongue and lips as he was asking for more he licked her lips as she automatically let him through, as there tongues clashed with each other swapping saliva as they both smiled at each when they broke apart.

"Come on lets get out of the water before we catch a cold" Amy said as kai turned the tap off, as he turned around he felt a hot towel be thrown at him, as he saw amy dry her hair with a towel in her hand.

"Hot Towels are in there if you need any more, and i'll be extra clothes for you to change in" Amy said as she looked at kai, then leave through bathroom doors.

Amy walked into a closet were she sometimed keeps extra clothes just in case and this was one of them. She got out dark denim baggy jeans that'll fit kai and a white t-shirt for him and a black robe if he was cold.

Amy got changed out of her wet clothes and into something she wasnt completely covered in she changed in to her lingerie wearing a black and red lace push up bra as she was a size 36C, she also wore black and red lace and ribbons briefs a bit like a french knicker but in satin. But on top she put a Black silky robe that reached a few cm above her knee.

Kai got changed out of his clothes as he was happy his boxers weren't wet, except the layers he wore on top and the equipment he had, he put to a side. A knock was on the door as kai went to the door, and opened it fully to see amy in a black silk robe. Now that turned him on.

"Here's jeans, t-shirt and a robe incase you get cold" Amy said as she saw kai in his black and red boxers, as she looked away but then seein his body made her melt.

"Thanks" Kai said as he took the clothes and closed the door as he melted, seeing her in them clothes it made him want to strip her down more.

Amy sighed and smirked after seeing kai body she had to admit, he was like a dream in amy eyes. But with that body made her think more about him.

Amy sat on her bed, as she lied down thinking about what had just happened with her. She looked at the top of her Kingsize 4 poster bed with a canopy her sheets were black and gold with a bit of cream. Amy closed her eyes as she was thinking, keeping her robe on she thought about him.

Kai got changed as the clothes fit him perfectly, he opened the door to see amy on the bed, with closed eyes she taps her gently as she gets up quickly but then end up hitting her head on someone elses as she looks to see who it is, but then to see worried lavender eyes at her.

"Whats wrong kai?" Amy asked as kai smirked and sat back down.

"Nothing, i was wondering if you fell asleep" Kai said as amy, examined kai closely.

"I was thinking and now you look more like a 20 year old" Amy said as kai chuckled and dived at her neck as she moaned slightly to his touch.

Kai heard amy as he smirked and laid her down, but as he laid her down he pulled the thick black silk curtains, as it covered all 3 areas but on the outside they left a lamp on so they could still see each other through the darkness.

"I love you Amy" Kai said as he whispered it into amy ear as she liked that feeling. She lifted her self up to kai, as she moved her self to his ear.

"I love you too Kai" Amy said as she whispered it back into kai ear, but then licking kai ear lobe as that made him hiss. Amy dived in as she kissed kai neck leaving some hickeys and love bites across him, as amy felt him feeling her through the silk which he wanted to get rid.

"I havent changed" Amy said as kai pulled the robe, then diving at her neck leaving his hickeys and love bites as he was proudly owning amy, to himself.

He opened the ribbon as the down came off, revealing amy lingerie infront of kai as she looked delicious and breath taking to kai including beautiful.

"Now i cant help myself" Kai said as if he was a rough sex beast, as amy was a little worried but then feel his hand rub her female hood viciously as she moaned to it.

Amy got up and kissed kai as he kept massaging her as she couldnt help but suck kai tongue harder each time he hit the right spot. She kissed him but then grab his shirt and take it off him, as kai didnt stop for a second as he hit it the spots alot. Amy smiled as she felt kai hands slip behind as she aroused to it, kai found amy bra clips as he un hooked them with one hand. Kai flicked the bra off throwing it anywhere as he looked at amy boobs, being simply amazed.

"Your Beautiful" Kai said as amy smiled and pecked his lips, but let go as his mouth makes contact with one of her nipples, he massaged the other one while he woked on one. Kai whole mouth made contact with her nipple like a baby hungry for milk from its mother.

Kai swapped as amy rushed her fingers through kai two toned hair, as he kept it the same since g-revolution but being growned a little longer but then trimmed. Kai listened to the melodies in his ears as he enjoyed hearing them as amy moaned and hissed to his playing tongue.

"Kai, i never knew you could be so gentle" Amy said as kai lifted him self between her legs as she moved his hair our of his face as she kissed kai, as he let go and started leaving a kissing trail down her toned and slim stomach as kai loved the smoothness from amy skin and body as he moved lower. As Amy started to worry.

Amy moaned as he kissed her apendix bone, as he slipped his hands between her panties as he took them off, as amy was a little nervous but excitement. Kai seperated amy legs as he looked between them and moved closer, kai touched amy as she was smooth, with nothing in the way.

Kai hands pushed amy thighs away as, kai tongue played with amy clitoris as amy felt ecstasy all over, as she arched her back flicking her hair back, as she grabbed the sheets. Kai tongue went through amy V hole and anus as she was melting away in sweat, kai slipped his fingers in amy anus as she was moaning louder taking more, pants and breaths in and out.

"Oh Fuck! Kai!" Amy said as kai kept eye contact with amy pleasured and lustfull eyes as she couldnt take it anymore but let his fingers slip in.

Kai was thrusting in her while he was licking her off, his 3 fingers went in and out of amy as kai was surprised, she didnt bleed and he was shock she could take 3 fingers as he thought could she take a big cock?

"Kai ah ah Im gonna!" Amy said as kai knew she was going to as he could almost taste her, but he didnt want her to climax in his mouth, to tease amy he stopped as amy got up to kiss kai as she sat on him, amy tasted herself on kai tongue, as kai was massaging amy clitoris fast. While then amy loosed kai trousers as she took them off as it revealed kai boxers.

Amy looked at kai, as he smirked at amy but then kiss her forehead.

"You dont have to" Kai said as amy put a finger on his lip.

"I want to, you trusted me so i should trust you" Amy said as kai nodded, amy pulled kai boxers off to reveal his big, hard, long manhood he had.

Amy sat infront of kai as she massaged his dick, she first put her saliva on his dick as it was enough she licked the head and sucked on it a bit as she massaged the rest, she then went deeper having the whole cock in her mouth, with out chocking as she was up and down on it, kai was feeling her tongue go round and round his length as he loved amy tongue licking him off.

"Amy your going to" Kai said as amy went faster and harder but then she stopped, to tease him as she gave a peck on his lip, amy sat on his apendix as kai slid his dick in her anus hole, as amy moaned feeling that big thing go in.

"Its not going to fit!" Amy said as she on top of kai, as they was face to face, but with her hair put to a side, amy was now riding on kai as she was going up and down on him.

"You swallowed the whole thing" kai said as he smirked, amy stayed still as kai was now powering in her faster and faster non-stop as she couldnt help but his name again and again.

Kai was going into the limit as the two both climaxed together as amy and kai kissed together, amy was not breathless along kai as the two was panting together. Amy pulled the blanket on top of each other as she pecked kai.

"That was the best thing ever" Amy said as kai chuckled and kissed amy back, as he held his firm hands on her waist, while amy fell asleep in his arms as kai fell asleep with her as the two was in each other embarace.

* * *

**xXx**

**Happy New Year Guys and Thank You! Please Review!**

**Rebelle Boss xXx's**


End file.
